Devil May Cry 5: Demon Trinity
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: A fanmade sequel to the events of Devil May Cry 4. Three individuals, all with ties to the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, are brought together by a new evil. This story is a partial redesign of my first DMC fanfic. Rated T for language and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry 5: Demon Trinity

By Gavin "SonicTH228"

**Disclaimer**: No ownership is claimed in this story. Simply creative reimagining.

_Over two millennia ago, a demon war was waged on the human world under the command of the demon king Mundus. Countless lives were lost and doom was certain for humanity. But before the darkest hour came to pass, a demon knight named 'Sparda' rebelled against his kind to save the human world. He successfully sealed away Mundus and prevented demonic victory, but at the cost of his demon power. Near the end of his days, he romanced a human woman and sired twin sons, to which he passed on elements of his legacy: a pair of amulets and two swords that both contained the remnants of his devil power. Before he passed away, he left the human world with one last promise: if the demon world ever tried to choke the world in darkness again, Sparda would return and put an end to the demon world for good. However, he also left behind a sage warning: if he would be brought back to the human world without the threat of a demon war, the price would weigh heavily against humanity…_

--

A young couple looked out over the late afternoon sun slowly lowering behind the horizon. Beneath them, at the bottom of a cliff, waves crashed on the rocks and the light ocean breeze slowly blew through their hair. The woman with chestnut hair let out a small sigh and lay her head on her white-haired husband. In her arms, she held a sleeping baby boy who stirred slightly after another wave splashed onto the cliffs.

"Nero, I think I should start dinner," she said to her husband. She slowly rocked their son in her arms to calm him.

"Yeah, I'll put Darien to bed," he replied. He reached up with his right arm, which was covered in a long black glove and laid it on her shoulder. "I'm so happy to be here with you, Kyrie…"

After their home of Fortuna had been ravaged by a crazed religious leader, Nero renounced his affiliation with the Order of the Sword and moved with his fiancée Kyrie to the coast. Two years later, they had built a small cottage overlooking the seaside, gotten married and had a son, Darien. It was the life he had always imagined, even though there were still unanswered questions in the back of his mind.

Nero and Kyrie began walking towards their house. The breeze in the air suddenly settled. Nero felt a sensation up his right arm. His eyes began to drift with suspicion.

"Nero? Is something wrong?" Kyrie asked her husband. He turned towards his wife to reassure her.

"No…I just feel like-" Nero began.

As he spoke, his intuition took over and he stopped in mid-sentence. Underneath the glove covering his right arm, an eerie glow began to emanate. He began to spin around while simultaneously pushing his wife and son out of harm's way.

"Kyrie!" he shouted. "Get down!" He knocked Kyrie off her feet. She landed on her backside in an effort to protect their son from the impact. The glove covering Nero's arm completely shredded, revealing a claw-like forearm covered in scaly red skin, glowing brightly. He held it up in front of his face just as a heavy steel object made contact with it. Slowly lowering his arm to see what was facing him, he stared into the face of a blue-clad swordsman holding a gothic blade that gave off an evil aura.

"Wh-who…" he struggled to say under the strain of the swordsman's force on his scaled arm. Suddenly the swordsman pulled his left hand back and delivered a thunderous punch to Nero's face.

"NERO!" Kyrie cried when she saw her husband take the ferocious punch head-on.

"Grah!!" Nero grunted upon receiving the monsterous blow. It threw him backwards and through the wall of his house. Shattered glass, splintered wood and dust covered the air. The punch knocked him into his den, which was now strewn with debris. Nero himself lay in a tangled mess of wood planks and broken glass, masked by the settling dust. The swordsman, who was unscathed, slowly stood to a straightened posture and attached the large sword to his back. He began to address Nero.

"I've come for the sword. Return it to me and no more harm will come of you," he said in a stern voice. "Refuse and I assure you that I won't stop until you do…"

He turned towards Kyrie and Darien. She shuddered in fear of his cold blue eyes. His hair was white like Nero's but pulled back into a clean style. He was wearing a long blue coat and spoke with a stoic accent.

"P-p-please…please don't…" Kyrie struggled to say, her voice gripped with paralyzing terror. She tried to get to her feet but the best she could manage in her state was inching away from the vicious man before her, all the while clutching her infant son tightly. Just then two bullets flew out of the wrecked house and at the swordsman. He dodged them with nearly no effort, as if he could see them before they were even fired. The attacker slowly turned his head back towards Nero nonchalantly.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Nero said, passion filling his voice. The silhouette of Nero began to walk out of the wreckage. In his beastly right hand he held a twin-barrel revolver that was pointed straight at the mysterious attacker. In his left hand he held a sword behind him, ready to strike at a moment's notice. He eyed his opponent and scowled. "Leave us…now… I won't tell you twice…"

"I will leave when I get what I came for…I'm sure you know exactly what that is…" the swordsman replied, unmoved by Nero's threat. Nero fired off another two shots from his double-barreled revolver. The swordsman swiftly pulled his weapon in front of him and effortlessly deflected the two shots. Nero used the momentary distraction of deflecting his bullets to charge the man. He drew his own sword and jumped into the air and came down with a vicious two-handed slash from the sky.

His opponent immediately returned his attention to Nero, perceiving his strike and preparing his own sword to guard. Nero's sword met his and the two clashed with a shockwave that rang out upon impact. "See you in hell!" Nero cried, twisting the handle of his own blade. The inside of Nero's sword immediately charged up with a firey substance that increased the force of his slash twice over. Nero pressed even harder and pushed the swordsman back a solid ten feet from their original position with a small explosion from his sword discharging. Nero landed on his knees then quickly stood up to ready himself for another attack. He looked at his opponent, who himself was regaining his composure. As soon as he laid eyes upon the unearthly weapon his enemy was holding, he was taken aback.

_How…how does he have…that sword…?_ Nero thought. He had previously seen the ghastly blade that his attacker now wielded during his battle with Sanctus inside the Savior two years before. It was supposedly the same sword that the legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself had used to battle the legions of the demon world when he rebelled against them.

Nero didn't have much time to process his surprise as his enemy was soon on the attack again. Nero extended his right arm and it glowed brightly while a ghostly arm materialized above it. His opponent brought his sword around and tried to slash Nero from the right side. Nero caught the sword by its blade using the spectre-arm, turned around and threw his enemy behind him with his the enhanced strength in his right arm. His rival spun in mid air and slammed his sword into the ground to slow his momentum. It tore a large gash into the earth as it broke his fall.

"Do not engage that which you cannot fight…" his enemy said, pulling his sword out of the ground. He held his left arm in front of him and summoned three spirit swords to surround his body. He aimed the swords at Nero then began walking towards him.

"What do you mean that I can't fight…?" Nero said defiantly. He held his demonic arm in front of his face and clenched it into a fist. Nero drew his sword and slashed it to his side while thrusting his fist into the air. Out of his wrecked home, a silver flash blazed towards him. He opened his hand and caught the speeding object in his fist. The object he had called to him was a sheathed katana. Nero swung the covered blade in front of his body and in one smooth motion, unsheathed it to reveal a mirror-polished blade. The sword reacted to his arm and immediately granted him its power. A dark energy surged down his arm from the sword and through his body. Nero's eyes turned bright blue and a demonic knight spirit appeared above him. "Come!" he shouted, his voice taking on a very evil-sounding reverberation.

The man deployed his spirit swords upon seeing this transformation. Nero retaliated by summoning three spinning ghost blades of his own, spawning from the knight spirit that was fighting alongside him. The six spirit blades clashed in mid air and shattered one another. Nero once again charged the mysterious stranger with both his swords at the ready. The two met in a second clash with Nero crossing his own swords in front of his face. He was face-to-face with his attacker, his demon-possessed eyes blazing. Nero began to twist the handle of his primary weapon to charge it up to give himself the advantage but before he could, his enemy pushed off and out of the stalemate. He hopped back a short distance and then pointed his sword towards Nero.

"Stop…right there…" his attacker said, catching Nero off-guard. He immediately fabricated two more spirit swords then aimed them at Kyrie and Darien, who had been watching the battle unfold. Nero looked at his helpless wife and son then back at his opponent.

"Wh-…you can't!" Nero said, now torn between continuing the fight and protecting his family.

"Hand over that sword now or I will…" the man said coldly trying to force Nero's hand. Nero's eyes darted back and forth between his enemy and his wife.

"You…you dirty son of a bitch…" Nero said, dejectedly. He had run out of options. He spun the katana then thrust it blade-first into the ground. The knight familiar vanished when he let go of the sword and the mysterious power that overtook him dissipated. The enemy swordsman dispelled his spirit swords and walked towards Nero to obtain the katana. Nero looked at the ground and grit his teeth as the man grew near, having to accept his forced defeat. The man pulled the sword from the ground and retrieved the sheath. He returned his sword to its sheath and then walked past the defeated Nero.

"Your power is commendable," he said to Nero as he walked by. Nero lifted his head to face his rival's back. "Also…I apologize for taking such drastic measures…but I needed this sword…there is a more serious matter at hand and I could not take any chances…forgive me…"

"Why? You attacked me and my family…you don't deserve forgiveness…" Nero said with contempt in his voice. "Take your goddamn sword and go…" With that, the man seemingly teleported away.

"Nero!" Kyrie cried after the attacker was gone.

"Kyrie!" Nero replied. He dropped his sword and rushed to his wife's side to comfort her. He put his arm around her shoulders as she broke into tears holding their son, who was crying loudly. Nero's own eyes began to well up with tears of joy that his wife and son were unharmed in the chaos. "Kyrie, I'm so sorry…"

"Nero…its okay, as long…as long as you weren't hurt…and Darien is safe…" she said, still shaking.

A few hours later, after they had settled their son down, they assessed the damage to their home. The place where Nero had crashed through the wall was now exposed to the outside and the roof was falling apart.

"Oh Nero…look what happened…" Kyrie said, still crushed at the damage done to their home by the fight. "Our home is a mess…its going to take weeks to fix this damage. Nero?" She asked, suddenly realizing Nero wasn't talking back to her. She turned around and looked back into the hallway leading into the den. Her husband came walking down with a coat over his shoulder and his sword in hand. "Nero, what are you doing?"

"I can't let this stand, Kyrie…" he told her. "He attacked our home and took the sword Dante left in my care. Plus I have some questions to ask that guy myself…"

"Nero, don't do this…it's not worth it…think about Darien…" she said, trying to convince her husband not to pursue the man in blue.

Nero ran his scaled arm through her long hair, which glowed with a slow pulse. "I have this, Kyrie…it will protect me…don't worry about me. I'll be safe. I kept my promise to protect you last time and I'm making that same promise now."

He walked out the front door and pulled his motorcycle out of the garage. Nero slipped his coat on and attached his sword to his back. Kyrie followed him out of the door. Nero loaded his revolver and then put on a helmet. He climbed onto his bike and revved its engine. Kyrie looked into his eyes through his helmet and he returned the look before backing out and speeding down the night-cloaked highway.

_There has to be a reason he'd seek me out…especially for that sword… And he was carrying Sparda's sword…I can only come up with one explanation that makes sense…and I have to find out if I'm right…_ Nero thought as he raced down the road, his coat snapping in the wind. He revved his engine and accelerated into the night.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_(A/N: I plan to continue this story as long as I can keep coming up with ideas. As it is, the way I've laid out the story is kind of confusing so I don't know how long I can go without becoming too tangled. Over time, it will end up taking the perspective of three different points of view and I may give each one its own full-fledged story.)_


	2. Chapter 2 Pt 1

Devil May Cry 5: Demon Trinity

_Chapter 2_

A lone warrior teleported into the courtyard of a desolate castle nestled in the countryside. With him he carried the sword of Sparda on his back as well as his katana Yamato in his left hand. His blue coat fluttered in the slight breeze as he took a look at his surroundings.

_Demon's Keep Castle…_ he thought. _He will come…eventually…_

He walked towards the large wooden doors at the front of the castle. In the span of a second, he drew and then recalled his katana. As the katana returned to its sheath, the wooden doors split in two and then fell apart, having been cut in a blink by Yamato's lightning-quick slash. The blue-clad swordsman entered the main hall of the castle. His footsteps echoed in the darkness of the night-cloaked castle. Suddenly, he paused in the middle of the hall as if he expected something.

"They're here…" he said to himself. He slowly began drawing Yamato even though it appeared as if no one but him was there. Without warning, a loud shriek pierced through the inky blackness of the castle hall. A shadowy figure sprung out of the darkness and attempted to catch the man by surprise. But as it did, the swordsman had his weapon fully drawn and had stabbed it behind him, connecting with the unseen assailant. A sharp cry of pain rang out when the sword met its mark and as it did, the room was suddenly lit up by the chandelier at the top of the hall. The swordsman slowly turned his head behind him to see what he had stabbed. On the other end of his katana, a humanoid-like being with bright red eyes was impaled through its abdomen, clutching the sword tightly with its clawlike hands. The being appeared to be made of pure shadow as its body was a murky black and appeared to be almost gaseous inside its body. The swordsman thrust the sword into the creature even further and caused it to double over in pain. Then in a flash, he withdrew his sword and began to slide it back into its sheath. When the "click" of the katana locking into its sheath rang out, the shadow beast melted into a puddle of black liquid while its death cry reached the corners of the hall.

As soon as the puddle vanished, five more black puddles materialized and another five shadow creatures rose out of them taking the place of their fallen brethren. They quickly surrounded the man in blue and bore their vicious teeth. Their red eyes marked their insanity and their claws were as sharp as knives. "More of you? You have my pity…" the man in blue said coldly. Three of the creatures lunged at the swordsman but he simply teleported backwards out of range when they swiped. He grabbed his katana 

and then appeared to draw it but then didn't pull it out all the way. But as he did, a dimensional cone appeared in front of him as groups of flashes appeared within it. Each flash connected with one of the shadow creatures, vaporizing them instantly. One of the remaining two creatures attempted to capitalize on the man's distraction and tried to ambush him from the side. However, as soon as he detected the motion, his eyes shifted to the fourth shadow creature and he summoned a spirit sword to interrupt the attacker in mid-move. It threw the being into the wall, which the swordsman followed up by teleporting over to the creature and finishing it off with two quick slashes from his Yamato sword. Now only faced with one more adversary, he turned his attention to the remaining beast.

It let out a loud growl as if announcing its intent. "I have no time for games…" the swordsman taunted as he straightened his long coat. The shadow creature took his challenge and darted over to the swordsman in a serpentine-like pattern, blitzing to its left and right at great speed. Unfazed, the swordsman drew the sword of Sparda and met the creature as it passed in front of him with a dashing thrust. It threw the creature back across the castle hall and it skidded to a stop in the center. Taking advantage of the momentary vulnerability, the mysterious swordsman teleported above the creature then came down with a massive overhead slash to end the battle. He let out a sigh as he stood up and returned his sword to his back.

--

_**Another time…another place…**_

"Good morning, Mr. Carter!" a young girl said to a shopkeeper.

"Hello, Tiffany," he replied. He brushed back his white hair and looked down the bustling storefront-covered street. It was mid-morning and the shopping district was a haven for deal-finders and socialites alike. "Where are you going today?"

"I'm getting some bread for my mom," she responded, cheerfully. "Did you get any more antiques?"

"Not yet but I plan to make another trip out west to look for some. I'll remember to bring one back for you," he replied. With that she skipped down the cobblestone street.

_Its amazing this town is so accepting of people like me, _he thought. Five years ago he had appeared in the town with no recollection of who he was or what had happened to him. All he could recall prior to arriving in the town of Brookhead was he had woken up on a sandy beach. How he had gotten there or what had transpired previously was vague at best. He wandered into the town and taken up residence at the home of a local merchant. The name he gave was "Simon Carter", a name he had fabricated when 

asked. The merchant was an elderly woman who passed away a few months after his arrival. Before dying, she transferred her antiques shop to the man and he had been keeping it ever since.

_Will I ever know who I am?_ He asked himself. He looked towards the sky and watched as the clouds rolled in. As he studied the blue sky, a shrill cry pierced the peaceful street. He quickly looked down the street and chaos was erupting among the crowd of people.

"What's going on?" he shouted, wanting to see for himself what was causing the bedlam. Further down the street, people were running and screaming, trying to save themselves from an unseen threat. Tiffany had also stopped a short ways from Carter's shop to see what all the commotion was. The people down the street were beginning to fall victim to whatever it was that was assaulting the town. From behind the fleeing citizens, beings that appeared as living shadows were chasing the people and felling anyone they managed to reach.

"Wh…wh-what's happening?" Tiffany said when she saw all the chaos. Lampposts were being slashed at their bases and anything in the street was being knocked over either by the terrified citizens or by the shadow creatures as they rampaged down the street. Carter turned towards Tiffany and saw she was still watching. As he looked past her, he caught eye of a black puddle that was taking form behind her.

"TIFFANY! RUN!" he shouted with concern. His loud cry broke her out of her mesmerized state and she turned her head just in time to see a shadow being taking form and about to strike. She screamed and began running towards Carter's shop. Right as she passed, she tripped on the cobblestone street and fell to her knees. The shadow creature took the opportunity and attempted to close the gap. It dashed in and prepared to strike down the girl.

Instinctively, Simon immediately ran to the girl's aid and threw himself between her and the creature mere moments before it made its deadly attack. She shrieked and turned away as the creature hissed and attempted a slash at her. When she realized nothing had happened to her, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head around. Horror swept across her face when she saw the carnage that waited. Even though he had saved her, Simon had taken the full force of the attack and was stabbed through the back and the beast's claws were protruding from his chest as he was limply doubled over. He appeared to be dead but then he coughed up a large pool of blood. Tiffany slowly backed away from the gruesome sight.

_What…what is this sensation…_ Simon thought as he contemplated what may have been his last moments. _Names…Vergil…Dante…Yamato…Sparda…what does all this mean… _A strange-yet-familiar feeling began to take control of his body.

Suddenly his eyes opened and an expression of pure ferocity overtook his face. He pried himself off the beast's long claws then tossed it down the street with a great amount of force. It bounced on the ground and came to rest a few yards away. Simon immediately stood up and calmly walked into his shop. Tiffany, confused by all this, watched as he picked up a sheathed katana from one of his displays then proceeded to walk back into the street. He entered the road then stood facing the monster, the sword at his side and ready to be drawn. The stabbing seemed to have absolutely no effect on him now.

"M…Mr. Carter?" Tiffany asked, confused and somewhat scared by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Leave," he said. "Leave this place at once if you don't wish to die…" He spoke with an entirely different voice, cold and without sympathy. The creature was back to its feet at this point and growled loudly in defiance of Simon. Simon's own face remained stoic and unfazed as he waited for the creature to make its move. As it charged him, he stepped back slightly and put his hand on the sword's handle. In one swift motion, he immediately drew the sword, spun around and then dropped to one knee behind the creature with his sword drawn at his side. The creature itself was frozen in front of Tiffany, who stared into its glowing red eyes waiting to see what would happen next. Simon calmly stood up and slowly returned the sword to its sheath. When it clicked back into place, the creature let out a piercing cry and then disintegrated right before Tiffany's eyes.

"I don't want to repeat myself…if you have any desire to live, leave now…" Simon told Tiffany without any sign of emotion. Tiffany slowly nodded then got off the ground and ran past Simon. Simon turned around and faced the other direction, looking down the street at what was transpiring. He saw seven shadow beings tearing up what remained of the marketplace. Bodies were lying on the sides of the street with any survivors already having escaped the slaughter. Simon slowly walked towards the evil beings with no sign of fear or doubt. The creatures caught onto his presence quickly and all of them turned to face him. They licked their sharp teeth at the prospect of claiming yet another life then hissed at Simon. Simon remained unmoved by their intimidation and calmly waited for them to attack. The shadow creatures slowly moved into a ring around him and tried to box him in. He shifted his eyes to the left and right and kept his hand on his sword.

In the blink of an eye, all seven creatures moved in for the kill. They all jumped at him and tried to attack from above. Simon swatted away two with the sheath of his sword then ducked under another's attack. As he rose up, he drew his blade and cut one vertically, splitting it clean in two from the bottom and causing it to disintegrate. He quickly spun around and then came down on another of the creatures with a second vertical slash from the top, likewise cutting it in half and destroying it before returning his sword to its sheath. The remaining five creatures regrouped then tried to attack again. His back was to his enemies, leaving them at the advantage. But as they neared, he effortlessly backflipped over all five of the beings and drew his sword in mid-flight. While still in the air, he swiped through all five with two quick slashes of his sword before landing, eliminating them before they even hit the ground. Once their death cries had dissipated from the air, the street was left in an eerie silence as the wind blew through with an empty howl. He breathed a low sigh then put his sword away.

--

_**Later…**_

Night had fallen on the small town. The destruction caused by the monsters was still lining the street where they had massacred the citizens. The street still remained empty and a light fog had fallen on the town as the street lamps shined through the haze. At Carter's shop, a dim light was illuminating the interior. Inside, Simon was gathering his belongings. He had with him a blue coat and was carrying the sword he had used against the monsters. A pair of eyes watched him from the outside.

"M-Mr. Carter?" a girl's voice called to him. He turned his head slightly towards the sound. "A-are…are you going somewhere?" she asked, taking note that he appeared to be leaving. He recognized the voice as Tiffany's.

"I am…" he said, still sounding as stoic as he did earlier in the day. He turned towards the door and walked slowly towards her, turning off the shop lights on his way out. "I…am not meant to be in this place…" he continued, not making eye contact with the girl. He came to a stop at her side.

"Who are you?" she asked him. "What happened to you earlier today?"

"I'm not like you…I'm not like anyone here," he told her, still refusing to look her in the eyes. "I have a higher purpose. For the last few years I've wondered who I am and why I ended up here. Today I got that answer…I have a twisted heritage; one that melds demons and humans…"

"Where will you go, Mr. Carter?" she asked.

"My name isn't 'Simon Carter'…its 'Vergil'," he told her. "There is a grave danger coming…I have a duty to stop it. I know why those demons attacked us and I have to act…it's in my blood."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"…No," he said sternly. With that he threw his coat over his shoulder then calmly walked into the foggy night.

_**(INTERMISSION)**_

_(A/N: This chapter isn't over yet but it's a long chapter so I'll write it in two halves to break it up. Next one coming up soon.)_


End file.
